Erratic pressure measurements can frequently be caused by pumps and other equipment. The erratic pressure measurements can be exacerbated by a small volume present in a fluid circuit. For example, movement of a valve closure member (such as, a needle or poppet) can have a dramatic effect on pressure in a relatively small volume fluid circuit.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of mitigating undesired pressure variations. Such improvements may be useful whether or not the pressure variations are due to operation of certain equipment (such as, a pump or a valve), and whether or not a relatively small volume or a fluid circuit is used.